Chocolat
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Oscar Wilde affirmait préféré tomber dans le chocolat que tombé amoureux. Mais après on peut être Greg Lestrade et Mycroft Holmes et avoir l'amour et le chocolat. Six drabbles sur le chocolat et notre pairing du moment, le Mystrade.


**Titre** : Chocolat

**Auteure **: Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : K+àM

**Genre(s) **: Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers **: Rien ne m'appartient ici-bas si ce n'est les idées tordues.

**Notes** : Cette petite bêtise est mon très modeste cadeau d'anniversaire à l'intention d'Amelia Afujoshi Again. Très joyeux anniversaire à elle et bonne lecture à vous

* * *

**Prélude**

On trouve dans une cabosse une moyenne de quarante fèves de cacao. Le nom latin du cacaoyer est Theobroma Cacao et signifie _la nourriture des Dieux. _

La plupart des grandes entreprises de production de chocolat telles que Cadbury et Rowntree reçurent des fonds venant de famille Quaker pensant que la consommation de chocolat pourrait se substituer à celle d'alcool. Celle-ci était péché mortel quand celle de chocolat n'était que péché de gourmandise.

La consommation de chocolat cause la diffusion dans l'organisme de la phenylethylamine que l'on secrète normalement lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, d'où l'idée que le chocolat soit un aphrodisiaque.

**I-Mise en bouche :**

L'enfant tend la main avec convoitise, fièrement hissé sur la pointe de ses petits pieds, heureux d'avoir déjoué l'omniprésente surveillance maternelle, et attrape la tablette qui trônait sur l'étagère supérieure du placard où Madame Holmes range douceurs et sucreries en tout genre.

Malheureusement pour Mycroft, il ne reste que quelques carreaux, mais ce chapardage a un goût délicieux. Le goût de la transgression et des interdits qui reste longtemps dans la bouche alors que le petit morceau de chocolat au lait fond très lentement et lui en laisse des souvenirs pour une vie. Pour un peu, sa madeleine de Proust.

**II—Amertume **

Mycroft boit son Talisker mélancoliquement et mécaniquement. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu d'autres égards pour son whiskey mais ce soir, il a les genoux sous le menton, et sanglote en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat noir presque aussi amer que lui.

Ce soir, il n'y pas Harry, ou plutôt Harold comme il insiste que l'on l'appelle maintenant. Désabusé, alors que son petit ami, ou du moins son ex s'envoie en l'air avec une femme, parce que c'est pour le bien de leur carrière future, parce qu'il ne fait pas bon vouloir faire de la politique et être gay.

**III—Chocolat light **

Greg enlève son jean délavé, sa chemise froissée et s'allonge le plus confortablement qu'il le peut. La connexion a parfois des ratés mais cela ne l'empêche pas de regarder vidéo sur vidéo et il sent l'excitation monter en même temps que le tissu gris de son boxer défraichit se déforme.

Pourtant, il n'aime pas ça, il n'aime pas cette consommation du plaisir presque clinique, il lui faut des bras enveloppants, ceux d'un homme ou d'une femme peu lui importe, mais il lui faut de la chaleur humaine, là, il a l'impression d'avoir à se contenter d'un carré de chocolat allégé.

**IV— Dégustation**

Il n'y avait qu'un pas, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, pour que Greg goute de nouveau le prestigieux dessert au chocolat de ce restaurant de luxe où ils avaient passé la soirée. Le Triolet à la Bernardine, exquis, était venu saupoudrer de cacao les lèvres de l'officiel dont il voulait s'emparer.

Le baiser ne sut rester sage et mesuré : Mycroft finit par avoir l'arrière des genoux qui buttait contre le rebord de la table mais il n'en avait cure. L'inspecteur le fit s'asseoir sur la table et demanda à son amant son consentement. Celui-ci acquiesça vivement.

**V— Exotisme **

Greg lui retira son pantalon, Mycroft se releva légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche, le policier eut un regard similaire à celui d'un enfant face à une sucette au chocolat aux proportions des plus enviables.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était bien là un porte-jarretelle sur mesures que son partenaire arborait sous son costume taillé à la perfection. Il se lécha les lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire gourmand et le débarrassa d'une main habile de la pièce de dentelle crème qui mettait joliment en valeur son sexe érigé.

**VI- Chocolat noir et cheveux blancs**

Dans leur canapé, les deux vieux messieurs sont blottis confortablement l'un contre l'autre, les jambes recouvertes d'un plaid avec un motif de tartan. Ils se tiennent chaud alors que Greg regarde distraitement la télévision et que Mycroft tente de lire, même si il a encore une fois de plus perdu ses lunettes. Ils renoncent tous les deux, et quand vient quatre heures, le roux se lève, un peu ankylosé, et va leur faire une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud fumant avec un petit carreau de chocolat noir qu'il dépose soigneusement sur la soucoupe. Gregory l'embrasse sur la joue et sourit.

**La personne qui affirmait que le chocolat avait des vertus aphrodisiaques n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort après tout. **


End file.
